<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wally to the rescue by MagicalFoxes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680432">Wally to the rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalFoxes/pseuds/MagicalFoxes'>MagicalFoxes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, I don't know how to tag this, I tried to fit the whole team in can you tell, Original Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalFoxes/pseuds/MagicalFoxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, you’re such an idiot!” Dick accuses.</p><p>“Shut-up and hold on!” Wally snaps back.</p><p>Dick maneuvers himself up to his friend’s back and clings like a Koala so Kid can use both of his hands. “If we die today, Bruce is gonna bring you back from the dead just to kill you again.”</p><p>“That definitely makes this situation better,” Wally tells him sharply. “<em>Thanks.</em>”</p><p>(In which I have written the biggest cliche in this fandom...Dick Grayson gets freaking kidnapped. With the rest of the League on mission and Bruce obviously stuck playing the roll of concerned father, it's up to Flash and KF to rescue the kid. It's been done so many times...but never by meeeeee.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Saving the day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got quarantined for a Covid test and didn't get the negative result until the nationwide shut down was already in place, so I've literally done nothing but binge YJ for a solid month. It has resulted in a lot of fic writing and crying about my love for Wally West, so here we are....<br/>Anyway, this is short because I had it all in one piece, but I just couldn't get the two halves to mesh the way I wanted so I split them. It was a oneshot, but now I guess it's a twoshot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally is draped across the armchair as he pours the last of yet another bag of Doritos into his mouth, watching Artemis flip absentmindedly through the tv stations. Conner is sitting in the other chair, half asleep, Wolf curled up under his legs like a footrest, while M’gann hums quietly to herself in the kitchen. The only two not currently present are Kaldur and Robin, both of whom cited personal matters as their reason for ditching training and the weekly team building exercise. Kaldur never really contributed much to conversations, so even though his presence was missed, he didn’t exactly leave a gaping hole. But the Mountain was just so quiet without Robin, it was almost unnerving really.</p>
<p>
  <em>“-missioner Gordon says officers have Wayne Tower surrounded-,”</em>
</p>
<p>Wally sits up abruptly, throwing his empty bags around the chair and onto the floor. “Wait, go back!” he says quickly.</p>
<p>Artemis clicks back to the news report, “What?” she asks. “It’s just-,”</p>
<p>“Shhh!” Wally hisses sharply, leaning forward, eyes glued to the tv. The title at the bottom, in big bold letters, makes his heart stop. “Dick Grayson’s been kidnapped again?!” It comes out louder and much more concerned than he had intended.</p>
<p>“Wow, really?” M’gann asks from the kitchen. </p>
<p>Artemis rolls her eyes, “So what? It happens every few months. It’s not-,”</p>
<p>Wally motions at her to be quiet.</p>
<p><em>“Bruce Wayne seems to have just arrived on scene.”</em> The camera pans over to the familiar limo as the back door is opening. <em>“We’ve been told by a source that the kidnappers are demanding that Gotham’s White Knight pay them a sum of ten-million dollars in the next hour, or Richard Grayson will be beheaded. We’re told that- wait! Wait, are you seeing that?!”</em></p>
<p>The camera pans again and Wally tenses. The kidnappers have Dick on the roof, dangling over the ledge, held up by nothing but a rope tied to one of the gargoyles. One of his designer loafers slips from his foot and falls the incredible distance to the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em>“This just in...the kidnappers have upped the price to twenty-million, and are threatening to cut the rope!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Wally breathes, just as his cell phone buzzes in his pocket. He fumbles for the device and answers it without looking. “Wally’s phone.” His voice is shaky, and his mouth feels like he’s been eating paste.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wally, did you see the news?”</em>
</p>
<p>With a small sigh of relief, Wally nods before he remembers his uncle can’t see him. “Yeah, Uncle Barry, we’re watching it now.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“B just buzzed. Superman's off world and Diana is two hours out. We’re on, Kid, let’s go.”</em>
</p>
<p>Wally zips out of the room without a word before anyone can even register that he’s moved, and Zetas to Gotham. Barry is already waiting for him in the dirty alley and Wally quickly changes from his civvies to his uniform. “Details?” Wally asks as they make a beeline for the tower.</p>
<p>“Dick was supposed to meet Bruce for dinner with some big exec and never showed,” Barry replied. “When B called him, the bad guy answered. Apparently he’s some disgruntled ex-employee, feels like he was wrongfully terminated. He sued but lost the case. We have to get up there and take this guy down. Bruce said he’s got a fail-safe is something goes wrong, but-,”</p>
<p>“But we better not let anything go wrong,” Wally finishes. “Right.”</p>
<p>“Kid, you can’t let your personal feelings cloud your judgement,” Barry says as they skid to a halt at the base of the tower. “Dick’s been through this a million times, he’s perfectly safe as long as we do our job right. Keep calm.”</p>
<p>Wally nods, but his heart is hammering in his chest. No matter how many times it happens, he’s never gotten used to seeing his best friend look so completely helpless. Robin may be the most kickass member of the team, but Dick Grayson is just a rich kid in fancy clothes.</p>
<p>“Look, it’s Flash and Kid Flash!” someone shouts from the crowd.</p>
<p>Flash turns to Bruce, who is playing up the part of horribly worried father, and shoots him a smile. “Don’t worry, Mister Wayne. We’ll handle this.”</p>
<p>“Please hurry,” Bruce says. His tone is weak and helpless, but his eyes are dark and seem to growl: “If there is even one hair on his head out of sorts, I’ll break every bone in your body.</p>
<p>Flash gulps before turning back to look up at the building. “Kid, you grab Grayson,” he says. “I’ll get the kidnappers.”</p>
<p>Wally nods. “On it!” He disappears in a blur of yellow and a burst of air. He considers the options, before deciding his best bet is to go straight up the side of the building, untie the rope, and carry Dick back down. Theoretically, with enough speed it should work, it’s just getting that speed that’s the problem. He has to get a good sized running start and pray he doesn’t trip somewhere along the way. He runs a mile down the road and flips a u-turn, pushing himself to move faster and faster. The tower comes into view and he clears another speed barrier as his boot connects with the marble building; he just needs to keep his momentum, untie the rope, and then run back down. Easy. Wally takes a deep breath as he reaches the gargoyle, and pulls the knot loose. Now he has to catch Dick and get to the ground in one piece.</p>
<p>Dick blinks as his best friend’s face appears inches from his own. “How’s it hangin’ KF?” he asks, nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Wally shrugs. “Y’know, same’ol, same’ol...” It’s then that his boot skids. He loses traction and suddenly they’re falling, fast. Wally has a split second to think before he throws out one hand to grab the rope still tied around Dick’s chest, and grabs onto a ledge with the other. His shoulder pulls painfully as they come to an abrupt halt.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re such an idiot!” Dick accuses.</p>
<p>“Shut-up and hold on!” Wally snaps back.</p>
<p>Dick maneuvers himself up to his friend’s back and clings like a Koala so Kid can use both of his hands. “If we die today, Bruce is gonna bring you back from the dead just to kill you again.”</p>
<p>“That definitely makes this situation better,” Wally tells him sharply. “<em>Thanks.</em>”</p>
<p>“Are you gonna open the window, or what?” Dick asks, ignoring the sarcasm.</p>
<p>Wally sighs. “Y’know, actually,” he replies. “I was thinking of just waiting another hour and a half for Diana to show up and save our sorry butts.” Taking a breath, Wally uses his speed to shatter the window with a punch. Glass explodes around them, and Wally clears the excess around the opening as best as he can. “Crawl through and help me in.”</p>
<p>Dick does as he’s told, awkwardly climbing over his friend’s head and flipping with some difficulty into the thirtieth floor offices. “This is gonna look great on the newspaper tomorrow,” he says, using every bit of his strength to help the speedster climb up. “‘Dick Grayson saves Kid Flash from certain death!’”</p>
<p>Kid tumbles through the window, not so gracefully, and brushes the glass off of his uniform as he stands. “Oh, screw you.”</p>
<p>“Hey, seriously though,” Dick turns serious. “I owe you, KF...thanks.”</p>
<p>Kid blinks, more than a little surprised by the sudden change of tone, “Uh...yeah. No problem, buddy. I couldn’t very well leave my best friend to fall to his death, could I?”</p>
<p>Dick only darkens, “A true Grayson way to go.”</p>
<p>“Whoa,” Wally breathes, taken aback by the comment. “Dude, that was-,”</p>
<p>“Walls,” Dick cuts him off, but he's not looking at him and his shoulders are tense. “While I was up there, I just kept...picturing it. The big top floor, their bodies, the blood...everything. It was so vivid. I…” he lets out a slow breath to compose himself, and Wally can see his hands shaking.</p>
<p>Wally sets a hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok, man,” he assures him. “You’re allowed to be scared in a situation like this. You aren’t Robin right now, you’re Dick Grayson...no mad skills or tech to save you. I get it.”</p>
<p>Dick nods curtly, “Yeah…”</p>
<p>“Now let’s get down there,” Wally says, turning so the younger can get on his back. “By the way, what the crap have you been eating? Since when do you freaking weigh this much?”</p>
<p>“Shut-up,” Dick grumbles, poking his cheek.</p>
<p>As they reappear outside beside the limo, the crowd cheers. Dick jumps off of Kid Flash’s back and into Bruce’s awaiting arms. Wally snorts at the scene as Barry stops beside him and looks him over.</p>
<p>“You ok?” he asks.</p>
<p>Wally nods, “I’m good,” he replies bashfully. “I’m...sorry I messed up.”</p>
<p>“Flash, Kid Flash, thank you,” Bruce says suddenly, pulling their attention. “I’ll be sure to gift the League with our latest Wayne Tech development.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks,” Dick says, flashing a bright smile at Wally. “You saved my life. Kid Flash, right? Hey, do you know Robin? He’s so cool. He’s like..the coolest.”</p>
<p>Wally mentally rolls his eyes, but forces a smile back. “It’s no problem, kid,” he says through his teeth. “And I’ll be sure to tell Rob you said that. It’ll make his day.”</p>
<p>Laughter dances in Dick’s eyes, before he turns to get into the limo.</p>
<p>Flash shakes Bruce's hand and Wally waves before they all part ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mission report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is super short, but, like I said, I just couldn't get it to come together in one piece.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wally!” M’gann cries as the speedster walks through the Zeta tube. The whole team is waiting for him, now including Kaldur, and M’gann rushes up to hug him tight. “We watched the whole thing on TV! Are you ok? You’re not hurt are you?”</p><p>Wally smiles. “Nah, I’m good,” he assures her. “The Grayson kid sure is a pansy though. I’m trying to save his life and he’s sitting there freaking out the whole time! If it weren’t for that, I never would have tripped.”</p><p>
  <em>Recognized: Robin. B-01.</em>
</p><p>“Yo, KF!” Robin calls enthusiastically. “Dude, I saw you on TV. That was awesome!”</p><p>“And where were you?” Artemis demands. “Isn’t Gotham your city?”</p><p>Robin waves her off, “Bats only come out at night,” he replies. “Besides, Flash and KF had it under control.”</p><p>“Why did you and Flash get called, anyway?” Conner asks.</p><p>“Wonder Woman and Supes were busy,” Wally shrugs. “I guess we were the next best choice.”</p><p>“In any case, you did very well,” Kaldur praises. “That boy owes you his life.”</p><p>“He had to be terrified,” M’gann says, solemnly. “Considering...how his f-,”</p><p>Wally yawns loudly, successfully cutting the girl off. “Aw, man, I’m beat,” he says, stretching his arms over his head. “And starving. You got anything I can snack on, beautiful?”</p><p>M’gann brightens. “Oh, I just made muffins!”</p><p>“Actually,” Robin speaks up. “Bats wants a full report. Since Kid, y’know, almost died.”</p><p>Wally groans. “Great. I saved a life and I’m still gonna get chewed out! Figures.”</p><p>As the others disperse, Robin leads the speedster back through the Zeta. They materialize in the darkness of the Batcave, and Dick pulls off his mask and tosses it onto the pedestal his uniform is resting on. He starts walking, but Wally snatches the hood of his jacket, stopping him.</p><p>“Bat’s doesn’t want to see me, does he?”</p><p>Dick sighs. “Can we just hang out for a while?” he asks, turning to face the older boy. “You can run back to Keystone in the morning or something, just…” he trails off.</p><p>Wally releases his grip, taking to his friend’s side and slinging an arm over his shoulders. “Video games and A’s cookies? Man, I’d have to be a complete idiot to pass that up.”</p><p>They head for the lift at the other side of the cave, and Dick clears his throat awkwardly. “Hey, Walls? I uh...I’m glad we didn’t die back there. Thanks again.”</p><p>Wally beams, “All in a day’s work.”</p><p>“And hey, when are you gonna tell me all those nice things Dick Grayson had to say?”</p><p>“When I feel like Robin’s ego isn’t already big enough for six people.”</p><p>Dick’s laugh echoes through the cave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>say nice things!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave nice comments! This might become part of a series later. I moved a bunch of oneshots off of FF.net, cuz they're a shit site, and I might revamp them and post them here. We'll see. They're pretty old, not very well written, definitely need a lot of work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>